Growing Pains
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: ¿Porqué se le negaba el único deseo que había pedido? ¿Porqué todos los demás habían podido alcanzar sus sueños menos ella? Drama/Angst


_._

 ** _Growing Pains_**

 _._

\- Asuna ¿Asuna? ¿Que tanto haces en el baño? Sal ya.

Kazuto Kirigaya de veintitrés años golpeaba con los nudillos en la puerta de la nombrada habitación. Vestía ropa de cama y se masajeaba el cabello inconscientemente, su cara de sueño denunciaba a las claras su arduo cansancio.

\- Kazuto, ya salgo. ¡Ve a la cama!

\- Pero hace más de veinte minutos que estás ahí ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, sí…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Ya te dije que sí, ve a acostarte.

El célebre carácter de Asuna, que con los años no había mermado, fue suficiente para hacerle desistir. Se apretó los ojos unos segundos para luego volver a la cama.

Cuando Asuna finalmente dejó la habitación, habían pasado cerca de otros veinte minutos más, se adentró a la alcoba apagando las luces y se encontró conque Kazuto ya estaba dormido y roncando silenciosamente. Soltando una risita frustrada se acostó junto a él quedándose momentáneamente de espaldas. Sus ojos seguían abiertos pese a que también había apagado la luz del velador. Se entretuvo mirando el cielo raso, notando las sombras y luces que se filtraban desde el exterior y que creaban una acuarela de formas en el techo. Lentamente se mordió el labio e inconscientemente se apretó el estómago con las dos manos. Cerró fuertemente los párpados y expulsó el aire que estaba manteniendo en los pulmones, se abrazó a si misma intentando tranquilizarse, cuando de pronto dos poderosos brazos la rodearon con ternura y posesividad. Se relajó notablemente, y se dejó hacer por el joven quien entre despierto y entre dormido la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Se dejó arropar cariñosamente por él, y renunciando a toda preocupación, rodeó con sus manos las de su esposo y se concentró en dormir.

Porque lo mejor que podía hacer era eso: dormir.

.

.

.

\- ¿Asuna? ¿Hola, Asuna?- Kazuto cerró la puerta de su casa, y dejó el maletín sobre la mesa. Se quitó los zapatos y el sobretodo. Se quejó silenciosamente mientras se sobaba los hombros tensos. De momento más relajado, caminó por el centro de la sala, notando el silencio extraño que reinaba allí dentro -¿Asuna?

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacó la jarra de agua y se sirvió en un vaso. Estaba bebiendo el segundo trago cuando la silueta de su esposa hizo aparición.

\- Hey ¿dónde estabas?- dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se acercó abrazando a la silenciosa joven.

Ella se dejó hacer y apoyó la frente contra su hombro -¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

Era la pregunta que le hacía todos los días luego de que volviera de su trabajo, lo llenaba de besos y abrazándolo con una ternura casi maternal lo interrogaba de su día, para que empezara a desahogarse de la tensión acumulada. Y él siempre se dejaba mimar y consentir, sin embargo en ese momento la pregunta había sonado forzada y hasta vacía.

Además que lo hubo ignorado olímpicamente.

\- ¿Asuna…?- la separó de su cuerpo enmarcando su rostro con ambas manos, advirtiendo sus ojos melancólicos y levemente enrojecidos -¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza…- le sonrió a modo de disculpa, pero notando que él seguía con el ceño fruncido y expresión analítica, se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó brevemente -Entonces ¿cómo te fue? Luces cansado.

\- Pues lo de siempre, tengo unas ganas de tomarme unas largas vacaciones- suspiró uniendo su frente contra la de ella -¿Y tú donde andabas?

Ella lo miró un segundo, y entonces sonrió meneando la cabeza -Nada importante, ya sabes temas hogareños…- dijo restándole importancia.

Él alzó las manos en gesto de no inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¿Que hay de cenar?

\- ¿No quieres tomar un baño primero?

\- Se me ocurre una estupenda idea ¿Porqué no nos bañamos juntos y luego preparamos la cena? O aún mejor, podemos salir a cenar afuera, hace mucho que no saco a pasear a mi hermosa esposa…- hundió la nariz en el cuello blanco de la muchacha orgulloso de notar como ella se estremecía -¿Que te parece?

\- ¿Qué me parece?- le siguió el juego ladeando la cabeza para darle más acceso -Eres un pervertido.

Kazuto rió entre dientes y tomando a su mujer de la cintura, la alzó con ligereza hasta que ella enlazó sus delgadas piernas a su cadera, y los brazos tras su cuello. Sin despegar su atención de ella, siguió caminando escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

\- ¿En verdad no vas a comer eso?- Kazuto señaló el enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate que Asuna misma había pedido, pero que sin embargo una vez que lo tuvo enfrente se negó a probar.

Ella meneó la cabeza con energía. Se veía pálida e incómoda.

Kazuto extendió la mano y se hizo del platillo saboreándolo con enorme gusto -No has comido casi nada.

Ella contuvo el aliento -No tengo apetito.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- no pudo evitar interrogar notando lo extraña que se veía.

Asuna le sonrió apoyando su palma fría sobre la de él, y asintió.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes? la esposa de Agil está embarazada.

\- ¿De veras?- la noticia la sorprendió -Agil debe estar feliz…

\- No precisamente- la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño -Estaban buscando ampliar el negocio, y habían sacado algunos créditos…- suspiró con pesar -No quiero decir que la noticia no sea buena, pero les cayó en mal momento… imagina los problemas económicos que la llegada de un bebé les acarreará…- se echó para atrás en su asiento y siguió hablando -Si es algo complicado traer un niño a este mundo ¿verdad?

Sin embargo Asuna no le respondió había desviado la vista de él y mantenía sus labios entreabiertos como si estuviera muy impresionada.

\- Hey- le dio un golpecito a la mano que sujetaba la suya para que le prestara atención. Ella lo observó sorprendida -¿Dónde te fuiste?

\- Solo pensaba.

\- ¿En Agil siendo futuro padre? Si es duro de imaginar ¿no lo crees?- rió levemente -Creo que una familia debe planearse primero, es algo muy…

\- ¿Repentino?

\- Problemático- alzó las cejas en su dirección -Y nosotros no estamos preparados para ser padres aún, además tenemos a Yui y es más que suficiente.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que ella asintiera sin borrar la sonrisa.

Sin embargo el gesto fue frío, y como si lo hubiera ensayado muchas veces antes de realizarlo.

.

.

.

\- Cariño ¿que es lo que haces ahí dentro? En verdad empiezas a preocuparme.

Ella abrió la puerta tras oírlo, lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios ceñudos -Deja de ser tan preocupón.

\- Pues no me hagas preocupar.

Él replicó, rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos y la impulsó hacia el lecho. Cumpliendo la rutina que realizaba los primeros meses de su matrimonio, abrió las mantas de su lado y la acostó para luego arroparla. Se tumbó junto a ella, advirtiendo como inconscientemente su cuerpo se unía al suyo cual rompecabezas que encaja a la perfección. Sus majestuosas curvas se amalgamaban con excelencia a sus líneas, eso era algo que aún después de tanto tiempo de conocerse lo sorprendía y lo emocionaba sobre manera. Ella era su otra mitad en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Y con esa sensación tibia de tenerla entre sus brazos lentamente se adormeció.

Solo entonces, cuando Asuna advirtió su respirar lento y reposado, y supo que se había dormido, se permitió soltar el malestar que tenía en el pecho. Muy pronto lentas y pesadas lagrimas escurrieron de sus ojos, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para acallar los sollozos desesperados que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

Pero haciendo acopio de su fuerza y determinación que siempre la acompañó desde el viejo Aincrad, se tragó el llanto y decepción e intentó por todos los medios conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde entonces, y Agil había hecho oficial la noticia de que muy pronto su esposa y él serían padres. El grupo entero lo tomó con algarabía, pues marcaba quizás el inicio de esa etapa donde _efectivamente_ todos empezaban a madurar.

También Liz y Klein dieron la sorpresa de que luego de tantas ideas y vueltas, habían decidido blanquear su relación. Todos sabían que detrás de tanto _amor-odio_ entre ambos existía una conexión potente, y un sentimiento fuerte y tórrido. Solo que ellos insistían porfiadamente en negarlo.

Así que las cosas marchaban medianamente sobre ruedas entre el grupo de amigos, hasta Shino había conseguido una beca en la academia de policía y era una grandiosa oficial. Suguha seguía compitiendo en el Kendo y seguido realizaba giras deportivas fuera del país, representado con orgullo a su querido Japón. La pequeña Sílica era una modelo famosa, y una activista frecuente en una ONG que se dedicaba a la defensa y la preservación de los animales en extinción.

En realidad todos habían hallado su lugar en el mundo… O por lo menos, eso querían creer.

Solo que Asuna todavía sentía que estaba batallando con algo que quería, pero que al parecer no debía. Ni se le estaba permitido.

.

Kazuto llegó esa tarde un poco más temprano de lo usual. Cerró la puerta tras de si, y como todos los días dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, y se despojó de su elegante abrigo. Trabajar en una importante corporación informática como programador le daba un buen pasar económico, pero las jornadas eran largas y exhaustivas, y muchas veces acababa llevando trabajo para finalizar o testear en casa.

\- ¿Asuna?- la llamó en voz alta, sorprendido de que esa escena se viniera repitiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que con resignación se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su acostumbrado vaso de agua, oprimió la perilla y encendió la luz, sobresaltándose sobremanera cuando la dorada claridad descubrió la silueta de la joven sentada junto a la mesa del desayunador diario.

\- Hey- se tomó el pecho enfatizando su sobresalto -¿Quieres matarme de un síncope? ¿Que haces en la oscuridad?

Ella alzó su rostro hacia él, y pudo ver las lágrimas que anegaban sus cristalinos ojos castaños. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con ansiedad.

\- ¿Cariño que ocurre?- aventuró con preocupación acercándose a ella.

Asuna extendió su mano y le señaló el lugar que estaba libre a su lado. Él se sentó mirándola todo el tiempo, a pesar de los años que tenía de conocerla todavía le seguía pareciendo la mujer mas hermosa de todos los mundos que pudiera llegar a conocer. Aún con su ropa casual, leggins y un sweater amplio que ocultaba su menuda figura, seguía conservando su gracia y altivez. Como una princesa. _Su_ princesa.

Kazuto se sentó a su lado, sin soltar la mano pequeña que imperceptiblemente temblaba.

\- ¿Asuna? ¿Que ocurre cariño...?- preguntó con suavidad, intentando ser tierno y paciente frente a una situación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Asuna era fuerte, y muy pocas veces la había visto llorar. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos con los suyos en ese gesto característico entre ambos, que los había acompañado a lo largo de toda su relación.

\- ¡K-Kirito kun, y-yo lo siento…!- se sorprendió que lo llamara con el viejo apelativo, sobretodo porque apretó los párpados con fuerza al decirle aquello -¡Lo siento, en verdad l-lo siento…!

\- ¿Porqué, qué pasa?

\- ¡Y-Yo sé que tú no querías, pero no lo pude evitar…!- siguió diciendo ignorando las palabras de él – Y-Yo… ¡Perdón…! ¡P-Perdóname Kirito kun…!- su última palabra fue acompañada de un sollozo galopante que fue el preludio de un llanto angustioso y desesperado, que asustó al muchacho que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué es, cariño? Dime que es, así puedo ayudarte- le pidió rodeando el cuerpo de la joven mujer entre sus brazos, tratando de seguir siendo suave y tierno pese a que por dentro sentía legítimo terror.

Asuna hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se permitió refugiarse algunos segundos, antes de que sus manos se hicieran puños, intentando refrenar inútilmente el alud de emociones que experimentaba.

\- Es que yo…- gimió -Y-Yo… ¡E-Estoy embarazada! Y-y sé que tú no querías, pero… ¡Lo siento! ¡He tratado de guardar el secreto por todo el tiempo posible, pero…! ¡No puedo, y aunque sé que tú no querías saber nada con ser padres…!

\- Asuna…- la tomó de los hombros con firmeza y la separó de su cuerpo. Ella seguía con sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, murmurando _¡Lo siento!_ con igual desesperación, de sus ojos escurrían las lagrimas y estas se encontraban en su barbilla antes de caer al vacío -Asuna- repitió con voz firme y la aludida lo miró, sorbiendo su nariz. La estampa destruida que ofrecía con su expresión rota, hizo que se apresurara al encuentro de sus labios húmedos, besándolos con absoluta devoción.

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la caricia, encontrando la gris mirada sobre ella. Trató de alejarse, empero las fuertes manos la sujetaron de los hombros, acercándola más hacia él como si eso fuera posible.

\- Baka- le dijo con suavidad y volvió a repetir -¡Baka! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que una noticia así pudiera enfurecerme?- besó sus labios una vez más -Tonta…

\- Es que yo…

\- No hay nada que me haga más feliz que tener un hijo contigo- le dijo ahora tomando su rostro con las manos y limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas involuntarias que seguían escapando de sus ojos castaños -Por eso andabas tan misteriosa últimamente…

\- P-Pero es que luego de lo de Agil, tú dijiste que…

\- Olvida lo que dije…-murmuró entreabriendo sus labios y yendo en busca de aquellos que seguían tentándole, y no se conformó con un solo beso. Sintió que su hambre por ella aumentaba y se le acercó, abrazándola apropiadamente. Tomó aire y volvió a asaltarla, sintiendo como su concentración se volvía gelatina en un segundo.

\- Te amo Asuna…- murmuró entre suspiros -¿Y que prueba más grande de nuestro amor puede existir que tener un hijo…?

Sonrió sintiéndose aliviada -También te amo Kazuto…

\- ¿Entonces, de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando…?- la miró con interrogación antes de que su mano se deslizara, temblorosa, hasta su estómago. Y al llegar allí soltó una mueca de sorpresa, la leve -levísima- curva era legible a su tacto.

\- D-Diez semanas…

\- ¿Diez semanas? ¡Asuna cuando ibas a decírmelo!- la regañó con suavidad, mientras le levantaba el sweater para acariciar su piel desnuda. La curva era demasiado pequeña, pero ahí estaba.

El lugar que custodiaba a su hijo. Kazuto no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, y al momento siguiente se dobló en dos y apoyó la mejilla en la barriga de su esposa, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos para evitar que se moviera.

El rubor de Asuna acompañó más lágrimas. Pero esta vez sonreía ante su acción, y con manos temblorosas, acarició el cabello color ébano de su caballero de negro armadura.

\- Gracias Kirito kun…- susurró con ternura.

El muchacho no se movió de su previa posición, y ella notó con bochorno como él repartía besos sobre la pequeña porción de piel descubierta.

.

.

.

Algo despertó a Kazuto en medio de la noche. Fue como si de pronto se encontrara buceando bajo el mar, y con la última bocanada de aire se precipitara hacia la superficie para absorber oxígeno desesperadamente.

Extendió el brazo al otro lado del colchón, buscando el calor familiar de su esposa como cada noche solía hacer, pero no halló nada. Solo el lío característico de mantas y sabanas. Se sentó en la cama tallando sus ojos en tanto estos se acostumbraban a la penumbra. Bostezó y miró a sus alrededores, viendo la huella de luz que provenía del baño. Se incorporó rascándose la nuca somnoliento, y se acercó hacia la nombrada habitación, oyendo el sonido difuso de la ducha.

\- ¿Asuna…? Preguntó golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta de madera. Pero no se oyó respuesta -¿Asuna?- insistió alzando ligeramente la voz.

Entonces lo oyó, un sollozo distante y un débil golpeteo intermitente.

\- ¡¿Asuna…?!

\- ¡N-No… no vengas…!- fue la advertencia que recibió a modo de respuesta con una voz quebrada, que difícilmente se parecía a la de la muchacha.

Empero Kazuto decidió no atender al aviso, y golpeando con su hombro la madera abrió la puerta de un tirón. Quedándose tieso al momento porque realmente jamás pensó que presenciaría una imagen semejante.

Asuna estaba sentada en el medio de la tina, vestida con su ropa de cama que a esas alturas se encontraba adherida a su cuerpo, la lluvia artificial caía sobre ella confundiendo, fundiendo, las lágrimas que bañaban su semblante. Sus rodillas estaban alzadas y las abrazaba con sus brazos temblorosos, en tanto se estremecía. El hilo de sangre que escurría bajo sus piernas era demasiado obvio como para pasarlo por alto.

Asuna le sostuvo la vista solo un segundo, antes de sepultar la cara entre sus rodillas y llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero idéntico gesto se reflejó en su rostro. Las lágrimas se agolparon detrás de sus parpados sin decir palabras. Lloró.

.

.

.

\- Aún eres joven, pueden volver a intentarlo- la enfermera Aki, aquella célebre mujer que había supervisado la internación de Kazuto mientras se encontraba en Gun Gale Online, acariciaba con ternura la mejilla pálida de quien era su paciente. Pero la muchacha mantuvo la vista perdida, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría -Lo prudente es que dejen pasar unos cuantos meses antes de encargar un nuevo bebé.

El silencio siguió a sus palabras, sencillamente porque ninguno supo que decir.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos volver a casa?- Kazuto aventuró mirando con melancolía a Asuna quien no había proferido una sola palabra desde que estaban ahí, y que parecía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

\- Pues en cuanto el doctor traiga los últimos exámenes- le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía antes de salir de la habitación, brindándoles algo de privacidad.

Kazuto abrazó a Asuna y apoyó la cabeza aún húmeda contra su pecho. Ella había dejado de llorar hacía rato, pero los espasmos aún continuaban sacudiéndola, además que parecía una muñeca de trapo. Con sus ojos melancólicos y sus manos yertas, a los costados de su cuerpo como si se hubiera cansado de luchar.

\- Todo va a estar bien…- le susurró junto a su oído, sin embargo sus propias palabras le supieron vacías, huecas. Como una burla a algo que él mismo no creía.

Asuna tampoco contestó ni retribuyó al abrazo que el joven le daba, miró hacia abajo, hacia la bata de hospital que la cubría y con aburrimiento tironeó del ruedo como si inconscientemente no deseara estar ahí.

\- Bien ya tengo todo en orden- el facultativo vestido inmaculadamente de blanco entró tan rápido que los otros dos no se percataron de su presencia hasta que estuvo frente a ellos -Según los exámenes de sangre y orina, fue un aborto espontaneo, algo ligeramente normal en las primeras semanas de gestación- dijo con lentitud, y hasta con simpatía -Sin embargo nos gustaría realizarle algunos estudios más exhaustivos…

\- ¿Ahora?- Kazuto preguntó.

\- No, más adelante- el médico dirigió una profunda ojeada a su paciente que seguía mirando atentamente el ruedo de su bata, y suspiró -Pueden ir a casa si así lo desean.

\- ¿Podemos?

\- Sí, aunque debe guardar reposo por una buena cantidad de días, y tomar unos medicamentos que les transcribiré a continuación.

\- Por supuesto- Kazuto tomó el abrigo de su esposa y se lo colocó en los hombros, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

.

.

.

\- Tu salud es demasiado frágil, más que la de cualquier mujer fértil de tu edad- la enfermera Aki se encontraba sentada frente a ella con sus manos cruzadas sobre la falda -Es un pequeño recordatorio de que fuiste una SAO surviver- dijo con amargura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- habían pasado dos meses desde el aborto, y ella asistía a la primera cita con el doctor, donde le practicarían una serie de exámenes y un chequeo general a pedido de Kazuto.

\- Tu cuerpo estuvo en coma por más de dos años, tus funciones principales se deterioraron, y tu período tardó mucho en reestablecerse ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero…- Asuna se mordió el labio cuando la revelación de todo aquello encendió la alarma en su mente -¿E-Estas diciendo que no podré…?

\- No estoy diciendo eso- la interrumpió la enfermera con firmeza, aunque no fue capaz de sostener su mirada -Solo debes hacerte a la idea de que no será fácil, y…

\- Señora Kirigaya, pase por aquí- otra enfermera hizo aparición interrumpiendo a ambas mujeres. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en los labios y esperó a que la nombrada se pusiera de pie. Sin embargo al salir de la consulta, miró por un segundo a la mujer que dejaba atrás, y así como antes, Aki se sintió incapaz de sostenerle la vista.

.

.

.

Otros dos meses, y Kazuto estaba saboreando la momentánea victoria monetaria de haber vendido a America uno de los múltiples juegos que estaba desarrollando. Eso sin duda era una ocasión digna de festejar, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sacar a cenar a afuera a su esposa.

Tristemente reconocía que desde el aborto ocurrido casi cinco meses atrás, apenas salían juntos. Claro, no era adrede. La presión de su trabajo a veces era demasiada. Sin embargo se contentaba viendo que Asuna había recobrado gran parte de su vieja personalidad, y atesoraba con creces los pequeños momentos que pasaban juntos en su casa.

Se preparó para darle una sorpresa a la castaña, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, el sorprendido fue él. La mujer de sus sueños se encontraba con la mano en alto a punto de golpear la madera. Sonrió entre dientes y al segundo se colgó de su cuello besándolo con ahínco.

-¡A-Asuna…!- Kazuto rió levemente aceptando las caricias de buen grado. La tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo -¿Que haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo sorprenderte?- le preguntó con un puchero, antes de besarlo otra vez.

\- Por supuesto, me encanta que vengas a visitarme a la oficina- la metió dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Buscó sus labios con desesperación, sintiendo cuanta falta le había hecho aquel viejo atisbo de su personalidad.

\- Tengo una gran noticia para ti.

\- ¿En verdad? También tengo una noticia que darte- él le siguió el juego mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de ella -Las damas primero.

Ella alzó los ojos asombrada, pero compartió su sonrisa -Fui al hospital hoy…

\- ¿Ya te dieron los resultados de los últimos exámenes?

\- No exactamente…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues, que en unos ocho meses nuestra pequeña familia de dos integrantes tendrá un nuevo miembro…

\- ¿D-De veras…?- él sonrió como loco mirando el vientre plano de la joven escondido bajo la tela del elegante vestido negro que usaba. De pronto alzó la vista hacia ella con preocupación -Pero…

\- Nos hemos adelantado un poco, lo sé…- Asuna se encogió débilmente de hombros como dándose por vencida -Pero pasó Kazuto.

El nombrado sonrió pícaramente ante eso -Por supuesto que pasó ¿quien puede resistirse a sus encantos señorita vicecomandante…?

\- Oh tú…- le tocó el cabello con cariño ignorando su rubor -¿Entonces cuál era la gran noticia que tenías para darme?

\- ¡Oh sí!- la besó intensamente -¿Recuerdas ese juego que estaba desarrollando con la nueva tecnología de STL…?

\- Por supuesto, apenas dormías testeando eso…- le reclamó golpeando su hombro. Él rió con diversión.

\- ¡Lo vendí! ¡América compró los derechos…!

\- Kazuto…- ella se cubrió los labios con emoción -¡Tú primer y gran proyecto!

\- ¡Lo sé!- exclamó alzándola en vilo con una gran sonrisa, luego la bajó con cuidado y volvió a besarla -¡Salgamos a festejar!

Asuna solo rió y asintió con efusividad.

.

.

.

La situación se estaba haciendo horriblemente normal. Con ella sentada en la camilla, y el suero conectado a su brazo junto a los analgésicos que intentaban calmar sus espasmos.

Sin embargo, Asuna no sentía nada. Era como si la que se encontraba en esa sala de internación fuera otra persona, no ella. Otra persona a quien le habían practicado una intervención de urgencia porque otro aborto repentino se había dado lugar.

Y así fue que en casi nueve meses había tenido dos abortos espontáneos, un sin número de estudios en el medio, y una decepción hacia si misma que nada podría describir.

Esa vez ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Kazuto, simplemente cuando empezó la primera hemorragia se montó a su auto y ella misma se internó en el hospital.

La enfermera Natsuki Aki fue notificada de inmediato ante el delicado procedimiento, y tomó las riendas en sus manos mientras cuidaba de la silenciosa muchacha.

\- ¿No vas a comunicárselo a tu esposo?- le preguntó mientras revisaba que el suero y los remedios se distribuyeran apropiadamente por la pequeña aguja incrustada en sus venas.

Pero Asuna no contestó, volvió a mirar el ruedo de su bata de internación, notando cuan blancas y delgadas eran sus piernas ¿De veras siempre habían sido así?

\- Has bajado de peso- le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- Siempre he sido delgada- respondió finalmente volteando a verla. La otra no sostuvo su vista por mucho tiempo -¿Entonces dime, porque te han enviado a ti?

\- Tienes que empezar una nueva tanda de exámenes…

\- No- la interrumpió y su mandíbula se endureció dolorosamente -Dime la verdad, no me lo oculten más.

Aki caminó hasta ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro en un gesto maternal -Es mejor que descanses, llamaré a ese muchacho…

\- Enfermera Aki- la voz firme de Asuna la detuvo -Volveré a intentarlo, una y otra vez. Todas las veces que haga falta hasta que tenga un niño acunando en mis brazos… Dos intentos fallidos no frenarán mis planes de tener una gran familia.

Ella le sonrió con condescendencia -Estoy segura que lo harás, que esto no merme tu espíritu de lucha Asuna. Eres una mujer muy valiente.

.

.

.

Kazuto le llevó el desayuno a la cama y se sentó junto a ella besando su mejilla tibia a causa del sueño. Habían pasado ocho días desde la última intervención, y la muchacha se encontraba guardando riguroso reposo bajo la severa mirada de Kazuto quien no se apartaba de ella ni a sol ni a sombra.

Asuna bebió la taza de té con tranquilidad notando los ojos melancólicos del joven junto a ella. Dejó la porcelana sobre la bandeja y sujetó las mejillas de su esposo con ambas manos, este la miró sorprendido.

\- No vamos a darnos por vencidos.

\- Asuna no es momento de hablar de eso- la rechazó con suavidad, no viendo el efecto que sus palabras causaron en ella. La muchacha bajó la mirada, fijándose con pesar en su vientre liso. Si el primer embarazo hubiera llegado a buen terminó quizás en esos momentos estaría acunando a un pequeño y perfecto bebé… Sintió que sus manos se volvían puños y ese horrible estremecimiento hacía presa de ella otra vez.

\- ¿Cariño?- Kazuto la llamó tomando sus manos empuñadas entre las suyas y transmitiéndole su calor -Asuna…

Prestó atención a sus ojos grises que luchaban por no quebrarse.

\- Todo estará bien…- susurró con voz inestable rodeándola con sus brazos y meciéndola, asustado de su anterior reacción. De pronto tuvo el súbito presentimiento de que si no la abrazaba, ella acabaría golpeándose a si misma -Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Y sabes que nunca fallo a ninguna de mis promesas…

.

.

.

 _\- Asuna… Asuna… oh cielos… A-Asuna…_

Apenas podía pensar ante la belleza de lo que estaba sintiendo. Estar enterrado dentro de ella era una sensación tan exquisita, tan hermosa que se sentía desfallecer. Y fácilmente podría morir de esa forma, dentro de aquel cúmulo de emociones que podía tragarlo mientras sus caderas bailaban rítmicamente aquella erótica danza. Ella poseía tal magia, tal cadencia que lo perdía. Y estaba feliz de extraviarse dentro de ese vaivén apasionado, recibiendo las caricias de su piel, de sus manos, de sus labios que lo trataban con ternura.

Hacer el amor con Asuna era una tortura, y un placer absoluto. Un placer del que era el único dueño.

\- ¿Crees que… haya resultado?- ella lo miró, apartando los húmedos mechones de cabello mandarina que caían a los lados de su rostro. Su voz sonó agotada, pero se veía preciosa.

\- ¿Porque sigues pensando en eso?- le reprochó enroscando los dedos en su cabello y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo saciado.

\- Kazuto, es el único sueño que tengo. Quiero poder darte un hijo…- acarició su pecho desnudo -Todos han cumplido sus sueños ¿porque yo no habría de hacerlo…?

Su voz había sonado muy suave al decir eso. Rodeó su blanca espalda y suspiró -No es importante para mí, Asuna.

\- Pero para mí si lo es. Quiero tener un bebé Kazuto…

\- Y lo tendrás. Lo tendremos, muy pronto lo tendremos.

.

.

.

Un año y medio había pasado desde el primer aborto. Y Asuna con cierta melancolía y pesar, transitaba el segundo mes de gestación de su nuevo embarazo. Esta vez, los cuidados y las prevenciones se multiplicaron sobre manera, al punto que debía guardar reposo absoluto y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en cama.

Rika y Suguha a veces se turnaban para cuidarla hasta que Kazuto volvía de la oficina. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo él traía trabajo e investigaciones para hacerlas en la casa, y así estar al pendiente de su esposa.

Y el período avanzaba bien, aunque las nauseas y los mareos habían hecho que volviera a perder peso, lo cual contrarrestaba gracias a la generosa cantidad de vitaminas y suplementos que debía tomar por día.

Sin embargo cuando esa mañana se levantó, sintió que algo andaba muy mal. Y la sensación fue tan conocida, tan horrible y familiar que no pudo evitar llorar a gritos mientras las contracciones y los espasmos hacían presa de ella.

La tormenta terminó demasiado rápido, y Kazuto no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando llegó a la habitación, alertado por los gritos de Asuna, el aborto había empezado. Llevándose consigo por tercera vez la vida de un bebé que al parecer no quería nacer.

.

.

.

Asuna se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando no gritar, la sonda conectada a su brazo le dio un fuerte tirón ante su movimiento violento pero a ella no le importó. Kazuto quiso abrazarla, pero la muchacha lo rechazó golpeándolo. No quería verlo, no quería sentirlo. Sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

\- ...Es una de las secuelas por ser una SAO surviver…- había dicho la ya conocida enfermera con acento triste -Tu cuerpo ha quedado tan débil a consecuencia de esos dos años en coma. Y nunca te restableciste por completo… dos años en los que perdiste peso, y tu menstruación desapareció creando un caos dentro de ti… a causa de eso tu útero es débil… y sufres una rara complejidad similar a un embarazo ectópico… Quiero decir tu bebé no tiene la suficiente fuerza para quedarse dentro del útero…

Asuna no quiso oír más, se cubrió los oídos en tanto seguía sollozando inútilmente, hasta que los calmantes hicieron efecto, y se permitió quedarse quieta como una muñeca de trapo, pese a que sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero ella se sentía flotar en el mar de su propia agonía e inconsciencia. Kazuto estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano fría en tanto la enfermera Aki seguía hablando. Pero el sedante había empezado a adormecer sus sentidos y le llegaban partes sueltas de lo que decía.

 _\- ...Es un mal que ha aquejado a la mayoría de las sobrevivientes de ese juego… claro a la larga habrían de saberse sus consecuencias, y la forma en la que ese maldito arruinó la vida de miles de personas… No hay forma en la que pueda concretar un embarazo Kazuto por más empeño que le pongan… siempre habrá de acabar de esta forma…_

Asuna quería gritarle que aquello no era cierto. Que ella era la subcomandante de un gremio famoso que siempre llevaba a cabo lo que prometía, y que por supuesto habría de alcanzar la meta de ser madre. De darle un hijo a la persona que más amaba.

 _\- Tendrás que ponerla bajo tratamiento psicológico… no sé cuanto más su cuerpo pueda soportar una hemorragia de estas… Por su bien, no permitas que vuelva a concebir una idea semejante…_

¡No…! ¿Porqué…? Quería gritar hasta quedarse sin voz ¿Porqué la cruel burla a su destino? ¿A sus metas, a su familia…? ¿Porqué se le negaba el único deseo que había pedido? ¿Porqué todos los demás habían podido alcanzar sus sueños menos ella?

Asuna sintió que su interior clamaba en llanto y desesperación, la angustia que sentía era tan profunda tan inenarrable que se desbordaba de sus ojos sin que pudiera pensar algo para detenerla.

Aki siguió hablando, algo de que debían tenerla bajo observación, que necesitaba unas largas vacaciones, que se veía falta de cariño y afecto. Dio sabios consejos y expuso diferentes medidas para que como matrimonio pudieran salir adelante.

Pero Asuna cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor que circulaba tras sus párpados, excluyéndose de ambos, de él.

Realmente lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer. Así como ese castillo flotante se desintegró frente a sus ojos hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Sí, Asuna sólo quería morir. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder morir.

.

.

.

 _Nota_

 _Angst, angst, angst! Me encanta el angst y el drama!_

 _Y esta idea la venía rumiando hace rato, porque en serio… luego de dos años en coma Kirito y Asuna no experimentaron ninguna secuela? Este es mi cruel punto de vista para un futuro demasiado realista para estos dos (Y eso que aún no han leído la 2da parte MUAJAJAJAJA xD)_

 _Este fic tendrá una segunda y autoconclusiva parte que sacaré luego de mi otro Twoshot que no tiene título pero que será una especie de secuela de 'Princesas, sorpresas y nieve' oh si, el angst me ha pegado fuerte y me encanta!_

 _(Luego de la bronca del sabado D:_

 _Anyaway, gracias por leer? Acepto reviews, y tomatazos, y amenazas y cartas bombas. Sean coherentes conmigo, si no recibo reviews quiere decir que Si les gusta! :O_

 _Sumi Chan._


End file.
